


Is this a dream?

by heckkle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, LGBTQ Themes, Magic, Medieval, Useless Lesbians, kingdom - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckkle/pseuds/heckkle
Summary: Just a little self-indulgent kingdom/medieval fic! Idk how much I'll update it, so don't expect too much from me LOLZ,, also how do you tag this kinna stuff on here?? God, someone please help meA curious little princess wanders into a magical forest full of majesties and wonders, along with cute girls.
Kudos: 2





	Is this a dream?

It was a dawn of a new day, and the world was asleep. Not even the birds were chirping in their full morning glee, not a single leaf was rustling from down below. Everything seemed to be in the right, the lights from over the walls started to flicker out as the sun slowly came up over the horizon. It almost seemed to be joyful, its cascading light embracing everything it covered. Even with the dark blues and grays that ruled the sky, the whispers of orange that bled from the sun could never be ignored. 

A curious little will slipped into the thoughts of a curious little someone. Alas, they could never be fulfilled to their fullest. But, would that ever stop them? Why, what a silly little joke. As if a couple of little bumps in the road would stop an adventure of a lifetime. With a whisk of their "disguise" and a patter of their feet, the blast of cold breath from outside almost ate up the thin thread of impulsivity they had in their tiny little shivering body. 

No! They already did so much! Their battle from sleep couldn't be for naught! Not after their little charade with the knights outside their room, tiptoeing as quickly and quietly as possible as to not wake the few there, knowing that they wouldn't hear the end of it from their father if they were to be caught. 

Even if they had done this thousands of times before, each and every attempt was as terrifying as the last. Nonetheless, nothing could stop them now! The shake of their body as they tried to shimmy their way down and the sight of the ground below set off their nerves, the thrill settling into their bones. It grew into a grin on their face. When was the last time they felt like this? It was addictive. When the leather of their boots made a soft noise indicating their standing on soft ground, they turned to look above. The trance of the clouds that decorated the sky in beautiful tuffs of white and gold pulled them more into the open, leaving their eyes wide with awe and glee. 

"Wow...." 

The word slipped past their lips in a whisper before they could think, hands slapping over their mouth with nerve wracking fear of anyone hearing the mistake. With a quick twirl and searching eyes, the thumping in their ears slowed ever so slightly once they realized they were alone. Wow! A small giggle quickly bubbled up, the adrenaline still clear in their veins. 

With a quick pat-down and swipe of their perfectly clean dress, their wondering eyes returned back to the sky, a sense of amazement washing over them once again. Even if they were too late to see the stars, the gift of the shifting magic of above was always a treat to their curious eyes. 

After a minute or two of wordless staring, it dawned upon them that they had no idea what to do next. Oh, that didn’t matter! They could do whatever they pleased! They could climb the trees that lined the castle walls, they could dig a three foot trench with their bare hands! They could catch a bird midair and teach it to peck out wood splinters and the knots in their hair! The excitement of all of the possibilities made them wiggle their fingers with the uncontainable energy that was slowly seeping out of them. 

A grin grew on their face as an absolutely enchanting idea cast a spell on them, hands moving in big flapping motions to keep up with their enthusiasm. This was most definitely going to be an adventure!


End file.
